Reflections Of the Past
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid is hiding a dark secret. During his childhood a man continued to rape him while threatening to kill his parents if he talks. Now the man is back, and trying to take control over Reid again. Can Reid fight this monster from the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Damn plot bunnies!**

_"Remember if you tell your mommy and daddy our little secret I'll have no choice but to kill them."_

_The man loomed over 8 year old Spencer Reid's body_

Reid woke shouting. This dream always came back whenever they worked on a case with child molsetation and or rape.

The one they were working on involved the child being kidnapped for most of her life.

It was one of the worst cases they have ever had to work on, and so the dreams became more intense, sharper.

_"Come on Spencer, you want to please me don't you? You don't want me to hurt your mommy." The man took down his pants. The young Spencer Reid sobbed, but didn't try to get away._

_"There's a good boy. You want to be a good boy for me, Spencer?"_

He went to the bathroom,splashing water on his face.

"Get a hold of yourself," he whispered.

The team, not even Morgan, knew the dark secrets of dark past.

How his nieghbor had raped him on and off for most of his childhood and especially his teen years. It got worse when his father left and his mother's illness was triggered. He could be taken for days even and if she was having an episode she wouldn't notice he was gone.

It was ten times worse once he became a teenager. The bastard expected more things from him, sicker more twisted things that he was uanble to do as a child.

He wanted to tell the police so badly, or someone, but he was terrified that he would kill his mother. She was so weak most of the time, it was his responsiblity to protect her, no matter what.

Most 8 year olds biggest worries are reports cards. His was whether or not his nieghbor wanted to use him that day.

It puzzled him why the dreams kept on getting more persisted by the minute. Causing him unable to sleep. He frowned when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it and his eyes widened in horror when he was who it was.

It was the bastard from his past, Mr. Conner.

Mr. Conner smiled as he waved a knife in the wave and pressed it against Reid's neck as he shoved Reid against the wall.

"Hello Spencer," he whispered, and licked Reid's earlobe. Reid shuddered. "Did you miss me?"

**Sorry for it being SO short but I will make it longer next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Reid shuddered against the wall.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"I've been searching for you for a while, Spencer. My own special little boy." Conner smiled. Anger rose inside of Reid.

"I'm NOT a child anymore!" With force that he didn't know he had he pushed Conner back. Conner laughed.

"No, but you still look young enough to be one," he smirked. "And that's good enough for me."

"No! I'm not going to do this anymore! You can't...you can't control me!"

"Can't I?" Conner leaned forward towards him. "I know where your mother is...and your father. I did my homework before finding you. Not to mention..you have a new family now, don't you? The BAU?" Reid's eyes flashed with fear. "Yes, I know all about them," Conner laughed. "And how close you are to them...how you're the Godfather to this women's child." He held up a picture of JJ. "Shame if anything happened to her little boy."

A wave of protectivness flooded Reid.

"Stay away from Henry," he growled.

"A bit protective of your Godson, hmm? Well isn't that nice...and then there's that computer geek, Garcia, right?...She has a boyfriend doesn't she? Kevin Lynch is it? Shame if anything happened to him...nice guy. There's so many more people you care about now, isn't there?"

Reid shuddered, more fear enveloping him, swallowing him whole. This wasn't happening. Not again. Tears were in his eyes.

"Please," he begged. "Leave...leave them alone."

Conner smiled.

"I will...if you do what you want I want you to do."

Reid swallowed and tried to relax his body.

"What...What do you want me to do?"

The monster of his past leaned close to his face.

"Come with me."

"With...with you? Where?"

"Doesn't matter. Come with me and I'll leave your little family of friends alone."

Reid swallowed and blinked back tears. This was the last thing he wanted to do, yet he had to protect his parents...and the BAU...he couldn't let Henry get hurt because of him...He had to do it,he had to be brave, for them.

"Can I...contact them first?"

"No."

"But..."

"They'll notice you'll be gone soon enough, that you vanished right before their eyes." Conner winked at them. "And that's part of the fun, right?" He pressed the knife against Reid's throat. "Right?"

"Right," Reid quickly agreed. He sighed, trying to accept his fate. "Fine...I'll go with you, and do what you want, if you promise to leave them alone."

Conner nodded with an evil glint in his eyes, relishing his victory.

"I promise."

He pressed a gun, this time, against Reid's back and led Reid to his car. As Reid got in he could only pray the team would realize that he was gone and in trouble, before it was too late.


End file.
